Games
There are five mini games that you can play on Mweor to earn money. Depending on the game, you can win anywhere from 1,000 - 100,000mm, but most games will only yield you a few thousand per win. If you play every day, you can earn a lot of money. Item Hunter Item Hunter is a game where Purple the Mweor asks you to retrieve specific items for her in exchange for mm (no MP is ever given). These are always common items that can be found in the shops, never rares or monthlies. She will give you around 4,000 more mm for the items than you originally paid for. However, you will need to have some money beforehand to buy these items. You have the option to choose "EASY" (Purple asks you for 1-3 items) or "HARD" (Purple asks for 5-8 items). After you give Purple the items (or if you click "No way, I'm not finding you those items!"), you'll have to wait thirty minutes for another quest. Things to look out for: *'Gold Earrings:' Never get these for Purple. It's seldom in the site shops and the prices are high in the user shops. You'll lose money. *'Albino Ferrets:' ALWAYS get these when asked. Even if you have to save for a little while, the payoff is worth it. As a general rule, it's better to buy items from the official shops rather than the player shops, unless you are familiar with each item's regular price range. Player shops often sell their items for a more than you'd normally pay, so you'll end up losing money with Item Hunter. Mouse-Cat-Dog This game is a lot like rock-paper-scissors. You select mouse, cat, or dog, and click "Choose!" Cat beats Mouse, Dog beats Cat, and Mouse beats Dog. You can play as much as you want, but you only receive money for the first three times you win. This resets every day. The easiest strategy is to repeatedly click the button until you win three times. The average amount of mm won from this game is 1,500 mm per win. Guess the Number In this game, you must type in a number and click the "Guess!" button. "Frederick, the mweor here, is thinking of a number between 1 and 999. Guess the number in as few tries as possible for a reward! When you guess a number, Fred will either point upwards with his tail, indicating the number he is thinking of is higher than your guess, or point downwards with his tail, indicating the number he is thinking of is lower than your guess." The fewer guesses you make, the more money you win. Like Mouse-Cat-Dog, you can receive a reward for playing up to three times a day. One common strategy is to guess 500 first, then average the top and bottoms depending on which way Frederick moves his tail. If he moves it up, you'd guess 750, if it goes down, you'd guess 250, and so on until you find the answer. This usually yields the best results: at 10 guesses, you will make 10,000mm. Paw Draw This game is really simple. You draw a ticket, and receive an amount of money at random depending on the ticket color. *'Red:' 3,000 mm *'Blue:' 5,000 mm *'Green:' 7,500 mm *'Purple:' 10,000 mm *'Rainbow:' 100,000 mm Originally the maximum amount you could win was 10,000 mm, but due to the change in mweor's economy, the maximum prize was increased. The Socialite The Socialite is a game that was introduced March 27, 2017. It features the mweor Elise (one of the mascots of Mweor), who is looking for different mweors to meet. When you visit her, she tells you that she's looking for a mweor, and asks if you can assist her. If you say yes, she will name a mweor and tell you that mweor's grandparent has a specific base color and marking color (ie, white zebra marking on a red base). She gives you the link to the grandchild's page and you have to go through all four grandparents to see which one matches Elise's description. Once you have found the mweor you think is right, you type in their ID in the box below Elise. Elise will then leave to go meet that mweor. If the mweor is the right one, Elise will return happily and give you 100-3,000 mm as a reward. If the mweor is not the right one, Elise will return looking upset, explain that the mweor did not appreciate her bothering them, and ask for some time alone. Lost Temple Explorer This is a minigame in Arbor Village that was introduced February 19, 2016. It is a push your luck kind of game, where you and a mweor of your choice navigate the Lost Temple to find artifacts and treasure. Lessers and Longhairs are more adept at finding artifacts (ie; earrings, pendants, bracelets), but Greaters are better at finding treasure since they last longer in the Temple. There is an assortment of traps that you might run into, including noxious gas, fire traps, giant spiders, collapsed corridors, and flooded corridors. Once your mweor runs into three traps they cannot disable, they will flee, and you will have to leave your treasure behind. However, if you choose to leave before your mweor flees, you will keep the treasure that you found. If you choose to take a Greater mweor into the maze, you will be able to disable more traps by using a Plant, Earth, Air, or Lightning Mweor. Lightning Mweors can disable both poison and fire traps. Plant Mweors can disable flooded and collapsed corridors. Earth can disable flooded and collapsed corridors, as well as fire traps. Air Mweors can disable poison, fire, and water traps. The other four types are only able to disable one trap depending on their respective element. Also, Lesser, Munchkin, and Longhair mweors can avoid spiders, but cannot disable any other traps.